


Somehow

by Cortez14



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortez14/pseuds/Cortez14
Summary: Alice and Claire relationship. it's totally AU no zombies or anything related to the movies, maybe.





	1. Long day

**Author's Note:**

> First time but Comment if u want more.
> 
> The relationship between alice and Claire is going to blossom through the story so bare with me.

Alice, Carlos mikey and LJ were out at Ritchie's bar, a bar that not only Alice drank in but ate at in most of her free time. Being out with friends was just what she needed after the whole exhausting day of yesterday's and before yesterday events, the team had spent the whole day searching when they had clues as to where the missing teenagers might be or headed to.

The whole team was frustrated with only 1 day of looking they had finally found the teenage boys, it was a very small city after all. Unfortunately when they got to them they were all ready gone. When they pulled the teens out of the water in Coin park, everybody was convinced that it was indeed Benjamin Willow and Kyle Chase, both had a shot wound to the head. Alice was the one to tell their families when no one seemed to built up courage and say 'I will'.

Both teenagers parents were at the FBI department waiting for the news, Alice could see the fear when she came close to the horrified looking pair of parents holding each other. Alice took them to a room and told them everything in an expression less face though her body was crumbling with anger, she felt sorry but she didn't know how to show it. At first Both pair of parents seemed to be angry at her, Alice didn't blame them, she sucked at sounding sorry or by means any other emotion.

It's not that Alice didn't feel for the parents it's just she was a professional she couldn't, she wouldn't, and she wasent a parent. She knew anything she said wouldn't make the pair of parents feel better. Their kids were gone and that was it. Alice had told the pair of parents that she would catch the muderer as soon as possible. That was the only sentence she had said to the pair of parents, who softened their faces after hearing the termination in Alice's voice. If words wouldn't work for her than her actions would have to do.

Alice was surprised to see a kid asking for her, little boy about 10 years old, had information on his big brother Benjamin and Kyle. Alice had discovered that not only benjerman and Kyle were friends they were in a gang, newbies. Alice told the kid that why he didn't say anthing of corse it was stupid to ask she new why he was scared something would happen to him. When the little boy gave the names and address she went straight their along with Carlos. 

It didnt take much time before, Alice and her team found the men responsible for the two boys. Their both arrested for use of drugs and murder.

Alice headed back to the FBI headquarters, meeting up with the parents once again. Parents were surprised to hear such news they always thought their kids were innocent, don't they always. Parents gave them there thank yous to the whole team and your welcomes from the team.

During the years Alice was friends with LJ she and him were very competitive in only one thing, POOL. Alice and LJ had won everybody in there team including complete strangers. Alice and LJ had there matches But they only seem to be stuck in a tie all they time. It was irritating for both of them but none refused to back down especially if money was involved. Today is the most money they put into it it was all or nothing.

"So...who wants to play next" LJ asked happily satisfied after winning Carlos and Mickey and a group of others guys and girls who played, When no one said anything it was time to for Alice to play.

"I guess it's my turn" Alice drinked the last of her beer, standing up and walking to LJ leaving her place where Carlos and Mickey were seated at the round table next to the pool table.

"Ahhh so we meet again Alice aberthany" LJ spoke like he was an evil cartoon character saying hello to a very old enemy.

"Of course we meet again.... I came to collect what you owe me" Alice said going along with his joke.

LJ squinted his eyes and stared at Alice for a moment before drinking his beer and hopping up on the pool table "Can I have everybody's attention" the room went silent all eyes on both of them. "Me and this women" he gritted out 'woman' pointing at Alice who was leaning on her right foot, her back faced to the crowd and crossing her arms looking up at tipsy LJ. " are going to battle" LJ looked from the crowd to Alice and then back to the crowd that was surprisingly still listening. "MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!!" LJ yelled to the cheering crowd.

LJ jumped off the pool table and pulled out his money walking to Alice so they were face to face "how much" LJ asked flipping through it while Alice chose how much she wanted to put in the game.

Two can play it that way, Alice thought. "why don't we let the crowd decide" Alice said looking at LJ with a smirk. And then at the cheering crowd.

"Fifty" said a man "hundered" said another, LJ knew exactly what Alice was doing trying making him chicken out but not today LJ thought.

"Wait wait....wait" Carlos interrupted. Carlos got up and dragged his chair with him and stood upon it facing the crowd "let's settle this....fifty" Carlos spoke like he was in a debate. A few people said fifty. "One hundred" he continued again only few said it. "it's all or nothing" Carlos turned to Alice and LJ mouthing 'five hundred' making sure they where fine with loosing that amount of money to each other.

Both thought about it five hundred was the most they put in a match ever but neither would surrender. Alice and LJ looked at each other. " go hard or go home sister." LJ was the first to speak. Alice nodded at LJ then back at Carlos.

Carlos took the nod as confirmation. "Five hundred" Carlos yelled over the loud voices repeating five hundred. "then five hundred it is" Carlos finished and hopped of the chair to go back and sit down.

"Deal" LJ said shaking Alice's hand after Alice had been the first one to reach out. This made the match even more real. Both walked up to Their table and pulled out five hundred bucks each and gave them to Carlos to hold.

"Hope you guys know what your doing" Carlos said looking up at Alice and LJ, half eager to find who is best and half sorry for the one that loses, Carlos him self would've never put out that much money.

"I don't know if she does...but I do" LJ said pointing at himself clearly thinking he is going to win.

Alice glared at him. "we'll see about that" Alice said Not affected by his comment, LJ walked back to the pool table with Alice right behind him.

"You think you can beat me" LJ chuckled, Alice gave him a nod "girl you in big trouble" he pointed at her. The crowd was drinking and putting bets on who would be the winner.

"Yeah yeah ...just start the game" Alice got her stick and waited.

"Ladies first" he said smiling.

Alice rolled her eyes and that got LJ chucking again but not for long, Alice posited her pool stick and hit the White ball scattering the perfectly shaped triangle layed out. The white ball was where Alice had wanted it to be, she hit it again sending Two balls right into the left corner socket.

"Ooo damn" one of the men in in the crowd shouted. All people were very intertaned in the game.

LJ looked from the socket to Alice, eyes wide mouth slightly open. "it's not to late to back out" Alice threated LJ.

"Just two...pfff" LJ got his con posture back and poitioned his pool stick "watch and learn blondie" he hit the first ball convinced it was going straight into the right side socket, when it didn't make it LJ all but yelled 'dammit" though the feeling of failure.

"So I guess I did learn something" Alice said dismissingly as if she were bored all ready.

"Yeah...what's that" he replied.

"When I bet you Iam the one you gotta learn from" she smirked sure of herself, LJ dismissed her. Alice could hear the crowd oooing.

All Carlos and Mickey watched two of their best friends in amusement playing for money. "who you think is going to win" Carlos said sipping his beer Turing his head to Mickey right across from him.

"I got my bet on Alice" Mickey had all faith Alice was going to win. LJ was being cocky, people who where cocky didn't really have a happy ending.

"She's totally gonna lose...LJ beat me and you, so why would Alice have a chance". Carlos asked raising an eyebrow waiting for Mikey's next words.

"so did Alice.....they had twenty matches with one another, both are good." Mickey looked back at the both players still going at it.

Carlos followed his gaze "guess we have to wait and see huh?" and settled Mickie gave him a wink and settled for the game.

20 minutes later. Carlos had been drinking with Mickey but had not become drunk. "Bathroom" Carlos said to Mickey watching the game. Carlos got up and instantly Mickey knew what he was talking about.

"Don't be long Alice is about to win" Mickey smiled as Carlos crossed the room, through the group of people who were just a few and grew bigger by the minute.

When Carlos returned the crowd had huddled over to the pool table making it harder for LJ and Alice to hit.

"What did I miss" he said taking his seat right across from Mickey faceing the match. Mickey didn't know why he asked that, Carlos was only gone for two minutes.

"You were gone for about one minute....nothing happens in that amount of short time" Mickie replied.

"Yes it does" Carlos said looking at Mickie knowing that out of all of them Mickie was the first one to change his mind in minutes if not in seconds. "You change your mind in minutes, meaning things happen in a short period of time".

Mickie glared at him how dare he talk about him like that, it was true but still how could he. Mickie wanted to say something but this didn't bother him at all so he ignored him instead. "whatever" Mickey turned his gaze back to the match.

"Not so cofindent know are we, LJ" Alice said, the game was down to five balls left, LJ managed to catch up to Alice it seemed as another tie. LJ hit the white ball colliding with number seven and into the socket. Soon it was three balls left then two, than one. The final one was LJ's turn. All LJ had to do was hit it at a right angle to win which left Alice to just look but she wasn't worried.

"No pressure" Alice said making LJ feel as if he were in a lot of more pressure Alice could see the small droplets of sweat on his forhead. Alice waited leaning on the pool table. Guess she had underestimated LJ, for once she thought she was going to loose, maybe. If only LJ missed she would take his turn and win for sure.

As the crowd went silent this was it the last ball, last chance to beat Alice. LJ ignored her completely focusing on the last ball, he took a deep breath and exhaled, he could feel sweat dropping down his face, hear his heart beating faster and faster, his hands became sweaty. 'Five hundred' echoed through his head over and over. And the now crowded pool table didn't help but he focused once more.

Ball number six was the last one, it was rolled to Alice's side making it easy for her to score but it wasent her turn. LJ picked at the white ball, all of this was going slow in his head white ball smashes into ball six and moves through the empty flat surface. LJ raises his hands cheering only to be devustated when it bump to the sockets wooden rear and bounce back on to the flat surface. "No!!!" LJ yelled putting his hand over his face and slumping down so his elbows were on the pool table.

Alice was watching extensively she grew nervous when the white ball collided with ball six, but grew happy by the second that LJ's hit had hit the ball to hard. Alice walked around to LJ putting her arm around him. "there's always next time". She undid her arm around him and patted a very miserable whinnying LJ.

"I ain't playing with your ass no more" LJ spat out uncovering his hands from his face, getting simpathy from strangers surrounded the pool table.

Alice laughed at LJ being so serous about not playing with her anymore. "oh...come on, LJ don't feel bad that Iam about to beat you" once again the crowd ooooed.

LJ stood there crossing his arms over his shoulder right best to Alice smiling at him. "I hope you hit one of these people in the face and get your ass kicked" LJ said knowing Alice would be the one kicking ass since she was good at her job but it didn't hurt to estimate.

Alice just laughed and brushed him off, Alice positioned her pool stick in front of the white ball and with ease she took a deep breath and hit the white ball smashing into ball number six making it into the socket. "YES!!" Alice yelled as she was dragged by the cheering crowd hugging her and patting her on the back. Alice jumped up and down along with the crowd.

The match was finally over Alice was declared the winner leaving poor LJ to give up what he owed her. Carlos and Mickey had seen the whole thing with nervousness crawling all over there skin even they were sweating. Carlos got up, waking to a now calmed crowd with Alice in the middle. "It's all yours" Carlos said handing Alice her money back and LJ's money to her.

Carlos came back to the table with Alice behind him. "Told you Alice would win" Mickey said when he saw Carlos taking a seat to a now half drunk sitting LJ right next to him

Alice gave him Nicky a part in the back. "Thanks" she said taking the seat next to Mickey across from LJ and Carlos. 

"So what you plan to do with that money, champ" Mickey asked pointing at the money in Alice's hand.

Alice didn't give it a thought because she didn't really know. "don't have a clue" she replied with a sigh and a moment later with a yawn. "Well good night boys" Alice said get up.

"Wait...what" Carlos said stopping Alice making her turn around. Every one in her table looking at her. "You just won LJ...stay a little longer".

"Yeah come on Alice...I'll get the next round" Mickie added trying to convince Alice to stay. "It's barley about to be eleven...what is there something you need to do." he checked his watch.

Alice listened to both men trying, begging, getting, her to stay but, she was tired and really wanted to sleep and all the beer she gulped down was enough to make her sleepy. "Actually I do" she replied. All three looked at her with raised eyebrows waiting for her to add her answer. "sleeping something you should be doing by now" She said to Mickie and Carlos. "Especially you, LJ".

LJ looked up from his beer and gave her the middle finger while the other men just laughed along with Alice. When the laughter died down Carlos said his good night to Alice and so did Mickie. Alice grabbed her jacket got in her black matte hummer and drove off going home, It was Saturday after all she could wake up not worrying about going to work tomorrow


	2. Oh ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know there isn't any Claire and Alice parts but next one will be promise. iam just writing it as it goes planning it along the way.

Alice woke up to someone giving her sloppy kisses more like a four legged creature licking her face. "BEAR" Alice whined sitting up from her bed wiping the k9's saliva off her face with the back of her hand "Bad dog....bear" Alice said groggily.

The dog stopped when Alice pushed him back so he was sitting at her feet. Alice glared at BEAR before she wrapped around the blanket she was currently using and tried to go back to sleep. 

BEAR looked at Alice for a moment before whimpering for her to get up. The noise made Alice open her eyes but didn't move. Two minutes into the dogs crying Alice laid flat on her back looking at the ceiling waiting for BEAR to stop.

By the minute BEAR seemed to be growing irritated with his lazy owner so a few more minutes of crying the dog gave up and jumped off the bed and out the bedroom door.

When Alice didn't hear the k9's whimpering she got up on one elbow, rubbing her sleepy eyes to make sure that BEAR was really gone. Alice once again tried going to sleep, just then the bedroom door squeaks she opens her eyes again but this time bear is not going anywhere.

Turns out BEAR didn't quit just yet he just simply went to drink water for his dry throat while walking to the kitchen and then back to his owners bedroom BEAR thought of another technique to wake up his master, howling.

Alice took three minutes of supporting the nerve racking, blood boiling, howl that bear consumed.  
"Bear stop it!" She shouted over the howling after pulling the pillow firmly on her face.

The dog kept howling for another five minutes until a knock came from the door. Alice heard the know as well as the dog did. Alice jolted up from the bed in seconds wearing a tight t-shirt and black sweat pants. Fixing her hair a bit before she answered the door with bear in tow.

She peeked though the peek hole of the door and it revaealed the landlord Henry renolds. Alice hated that guy. For the past four year Alice has lived in this building, Henry was always on her back since and only the first time she had ever paid rent late.

Bear sat behind Alice waiting for her to open the door looking up at Alice. She slowly turned the knob. "Hey...Henry how you been..." Alice said fake smiling knowing he would pretty much not care, he was a grumpy old man after all. "What can I do for you."

"What can you do for me... uhhh" Henry said sarcastically tapping his index finger on his bottom lip. Tucking his arm under his bent occupied other arm. 

Alice was confused but chose to say nothing in regards he would eventually say something, but rude.

"You can start by keeping that dog.." he pointed to bear behind Alice. "quiet for at least all day...TODAY!!" He shouted. 

Alice knew why he was cranky more this than most other days. A few days ago Alice had been told a rumor by her neighbor, a very noisy neighbor at that. Something about him fighting with one of his sons and not being what the other wanted for them but, all in all Alice didn't care it wasn't her business.

"Oh...I'll keep him quiet alright" she said softly to Henry. Then turned her head to glare at bear for causing the disruption not only to her but Henry too. The dog just wimped once and then scattered into the bedroom.

Henry rolled his eyes at the sceen in front of him shaking his head lightly. When Alice turned to face him again he added. "Know that...this, is the first warning. Another disruption and you and the dog are in big trouble." He turned to leave when Alice spoke making him stop. And turned her direction again.

Since Henry was in the hall way Alice picked out her head to be able to see Henry who wasn't far. "Oh Kay...good to know" Alice replied to a eye squinting old man looking at her madly doing so, before he walked off where ever he was going to. Leaving Alice to talk with bear.

Alice closed the door before he could say anything further. She sighed and went in search of bear, she remembered where bear had left off to and went towards him. Alice opened the bedroom door to a very sad bear looking at her apoliticaly on the bed.

Alice closed the door slowly she was mad and willing to give bear a piece of her mind but the face on her favorite thing made it disappear in an instant. She moved slowly across the room to sit down next to bear on the bed. Petting him. "Don't do that again. Alice said firmly but softly.

"Now let's go make breakfast" Alice said getting up and into her kitchen followed by a perky dog. At the hear of breakfast he was first in line.

As Alice began to take out the material she needed to make pancakes and later would use the same pan for eggs and bacon. Then her phone rang. Since bear was a certified FBI partner in crime he was pretty much smart do to training at home and at work. "Phone" Alice commanded the dog and the dog didn't hesitate at that one simple and went to go get it.

Bear came back with the phone at his mouth and handed it to Alice. Alice cleaned the the foggy phone do to the dogs mouth. Alice rolled her eyes when she saw Carlos's name popped up and there was not just one miss call from but four knowing Carlos he was probably in trouble and the four more calls didn't make it less true.

She pressed answer and put the phone on her ear "what" she simply said rudely. She dropped everything and went to go sit on her couch. Talking with Carlos was going to be a long conversation.

"you think you can pick me up" he said hopefully Alice would do it even though she would decide against it.

"Why where are you" she asked this news was new Alice since it Haden's happened yet.

"At my mother's house. I was gonna leave early- It must have broken down once I parked here." Carlos had visited his mother Mrs olivera who doesn't live far but for Alice is seemed far enough. "So what can you pick me up" Carlos asked again.

Alice thought about but the problem was she was hungry and her grumbling stomach would not calm down though Carlos had did some favors for her in the past so why wouldn't she do him this favor after all they were really good friends.

"hello Alice you there" Carlos spoke up. silence fell again as alice thought about it a few seconds until one question distracted her. "Have you eaten yet?" Carlos asked knowing Alice was grumpy and didn't pay much attention to anything when no food was in her system in the morning.

Alice was about to answer when Carlos cut her off. "Breakfast on me" he sang knowing Alice would say yes.

Alice knew he wasn't gonna buy or make it he was gonna make Mrs. Olivera do it, though Alice was pretty sure she wouldn't mind it since Carlos's mom knew Alice almost as much as Carlos did. "Your little scumb bag your gonna make your mom do it". Alice knew the answer but wanted to know what would Carlos say.

"Could you just pick me up!" Carlos spat out loud and Alice burst out laughing it was easy to make Carlos get mad. Her laughter was dying down but the next few words made her laugh a bit longer. "Carlos do I put your underwear in the dryer or hang them outside?" Without a doubt Alice knew it was Mrs olivera.

"Just come and get me will you" Carlos said once again demandingly. Alice was about to answer when the line was cut. Alice smiled to herself and chucked while the embarrassing question was still funny. She got up from the couch. "Come on boy we got to go pick up the old man" the nickname Old man was given to Carlos only because he liked to stick with old stuff. I mean his car broke down.

Soon both Alice and bear where out the building and went in her other precious thing in the world her truck black matte hummer with kick ass rims and a loud roar once the accelerator hit the floor. Neatless to say it made bear jealous.


End file.
